Electronic devices (for example, smart phones) have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. When the 2G (generation), 3G, and 4G network services are automatically and selectively provided to the electronic devices or the electronic devices are in a poor network coverage area, the network services and the wireless signals are weak. At this time, the electronic device must repeatedly scan the wireless signals for communicating with the base station which may increase battery consumption.